


My Dog

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Early Work, Gen, Pets, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love her through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dog

My puppy is cute

She loves to bite on people

Is very hyper

Jealous of others

But I love her through it all


End file.
